


Save the Worlds

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [9]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Rippen doesn't get feelings, Penn is just done with his antics.





	Save the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I can’t believe I’ve been out with no explanation  
> But what about the thing called “Hia”-*SMACK**deletes document*  
> With NO EXPLANATION!!!  
> If you’re new there was an addition called “Hiatus” that is a long winded rant about bs I was going through at the time and it is so embarrassing that I removed it to spare others drama they didn’t need to deal with. Apologies to those who were unfortunate enough to have already seen it, things are better now. Frankly they have been better for more than a year but my laptop crashed just as I was moving and started my independence so I couldn’t get a new one anytime soon. Good news being I have written quite a few stories in my down time so there will be a few rare pairing stories I will be posting in increments for anyone who cares to see them.  
> Anyway you didn’t continue this hot mess of a story for that stuff, you wanted to see where this ill-fated pairing will go. Now there may be some inconsistencies with previous stories as they were written before the second season aired and I now must update the planned story plot. Please enjoy, or don’t I don’t control your emotions, I just assume since you most likely read the previous installments.  
> Thank you all who supported and offered murder upon a person you never knew lol

Save The Worlds

He did it, his long-time arch nemesis is forever trapped in the endless void, so why wasn’t he happier? What’s making it worse is Larry deciding to be uncharacteristically quiet, he would rather deal with the usual headache than the shorter mans deafening silence.

“Larry, much as I have requested your inconsequential ramblings to cease, in this case it is more irritating than your microwave loop. What on earth could be spinning around in your head this time?” Rippen had never contemplated how a usually chipper (though creepy but that just may be for Rippen himself) was given such a commanding position in the school. Now as he was leveled with a disappointed gaze and slight frown he had a niggling urge to apologize just to make it end.

“Did you really have to cut Penns rope?”

“Why wouldn’t I? He has been a thorn in my side since day 1 and was given the opportunity to relieve myself of his annoying presence. That’s what a villain does, you should know this by now” he growled in irritation, wishing he didn’t have to answer such inept questions.

“Yes, but they also do whatever it takes to take what they want” Larry adds with an even stare.

“And in what way is that relevant at the moment?” the dark skinned minion sighs, and not in his usual reminiscent way or adoration about his bloody elephant.

“You won’t get it, not now anyway” was his answer, now he was both confused and annoyed, ruining his previous good mood. However he knew that this wouldn’t be resolved, so set his mind to ignore the his bumbling minion.

The theater was crowded as the 7 of them were devising their plan to get Penn out of the nothingness, Blaze taking a moment to regard Sashi with his sunglasses lowered making the aggressive girl blush.

“Is Blaze going crazy or is Blaze looking at Condor who does not look like Condor?”

“She is, and I’m Cupcake, we travel the multiverse with who you know as renegade to stop who you know as Sergeant Instructor Mittens from whatever it is he does” Boone answers over Sashi, who is now glowering at him.

“I had thought Renegade was acting strangely, he seemed very confused and didn’t remember us winning Top Dragon. So I take it this Penn we are going to save is him?”

“Yep! And I’m Boone, and this is Sashi, will you still help?"

“Of course Blaze will help, Penn or Renegade he still earned Blazes respect, what can Blaze do?”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Penn sighs into the emptiness, a feeling of hurt weighing heavily in his chest as the image of Rippen, not the caveman, not the space commander, but his Rippen, smirks down at him before condemning him to this horrible place. “How could I ve so stupid to think he’d actually change” he remorse to himself. The villain seemed so eager, so hopeful each time he tried to help that it gave him a sliver of hope, that maybe he could change. His Muhu rang from his belt, successfully interrupting his thoughts as the screen displayed the visage of parents fighting off yet more monstrous creatures but stop momentarily taking in his surroundings. They finally stop screaming about the nothingness trying and failing to make it seem like nothing.

“Thanks for trying, but this is pretty up there on ‘hopeless situation’ meter, I was stupid to think he would cha-” cutting himself off he hoped his parents were too preoccupied to hear him.

“Think who would change?” his mother asked, he really should quit while he was ahead but knew his parents wouldn’t let him change the subject.

“I…the multiverse is in danger, we were trying to fix it and Rippen kept trying to help. We didn’t believe him…at first, he just seemed so genuine, but he was the one who trapped me here. I keep thinking that MAYBE things can be different between me and him, that there COULD be something good in him. And I SHOULDN’T expect anything and just except the fact that he is evil and all he has ever done is evil but I keep falling for that stupid nice act hoping that something more can happen and you two probably hate me cause of these feelings for the guy that split our family apart! But I just can’t stop and it sucks and I’m miserable and I’m sorry!” He is not breathing heavily, hiding his face in his knees so he wouldn’t have to look at his parents disappointed faces.

“Honey it’s okay” he heard his mother soothingly assures him.

“Mom, didn’t you hear me? I have…FEELINGS for Rippen, RIPPEN! You guys should yell at me, be mad at me, tell me I should HATE him” Penn told them.

“Son you can’t help what you feel, we’re not EXSTATIC about it, but we would never tell you not to let yourself feel.”

“Your fathers right, Rippen has a few…quirks, and we are upset with him for what he did, but we trust you to make the best decision for yourself.”

“Just understand that we won’t be lenient with him” his dad informs making a show of punching his palm making Penn chuckle a bit.

“You guys are the best parents in the multiverse” he says.

“Of course, just always remember sweetheart, never give up hope” it was at that moment the image of a dead battery flashed as the screen shrunk away leaving him in the dark once again. He tried taking his mothers advice, a mantra of ‘hope’ said aloud and in his thoughts but Rippens betrayal keeps replaying in his mind. In the corner of his vision there is a blue glow, an oddly shaped piece of glass floating towards him. The first attempt at grabbing it unsuccessful but decided it being the first new item in this void that it may come in handy later and pocketed it. Above him there is another, brighter light shining down on him blocked only by three silhouettes. Sashi, Boone, and Scailey Briggs (SHERIFF Scaily Briggs) approached, lassoing himself and Nug to better drag them out of the wormhole where he was met with old and new faces. Looking up it never occurred to him that Dragons would be enormous when he tried to look into Blaze’s eyes.

“Blaze would like to formally introduce himself to Penn Zero” he greets lowering a claw to give an attempted handshake.

“Uh yeah, we’ve actually met already” he informs nervously.

“Blaze has been told of the situation, and Blaze will admit to preferring Renegades Dragon form, but it’s Penn who won Blaze’s attention.”

“Ah, well I don’t really look like this, well kind of my forehead isn’t this big and my arms-you know what it doesn’t really matter” he rambles with a nervous chuckle.

“Regardless Blaze can see the same blue eyes he saw in Renegade, and Renegades hero spirit still lives in Penn” he observes affectionately making the red head blush.

“A-ah yeah, let-let’s go save the world then” he suggests, ignoring Sashi’s heated gaze directed towards him. They zapped away, going from world to world closing holes, losing an arm, and even enjoyed a wedding. Penn blushing when the bouquet landed in his hands and catching the leer from Blaze. They make it to Dragon world and he offers the purple colored reptile the top, now able to look the other in the eye (sunglasses?) as his claws brushed his knuckles. When he turned walking toward the wormhole he looked over to his female friend to whisper.

“Listen…about Blaze I…” he tried finding the right words for it but is coming up short, then saved by her voice sounding out.

“Save it, I know you’re a better friend than to take the guy I like from me, not to mention you like someone else and even HE knows it. It gives me a chance to win him over” she offers with a playful smirk making him relax. Of everything happening he was glad he didn’t have to worry about the status of his relationship with his friend. Then the other part of her declaration hit him making him panic.

“How do you know I like someone else?” he gauges, voice clearly wavering, Sashi gives him the ever present ‘you are an idiot why do I deal with you?’ until their staring was interrupted. Blaze coming up to the pair, trying to politely address them both but clearly focused on the hero.

“Thank you for the help Blaze” Sashi offered, giving a soft punch to his arm.

“Thank you all for the adventure” he returns, pulling them both into a hug, Boone to the side wrapping his arms around them all. “Give Blaze a call if you’re in the area” was his request as he salutes the team. They zap away to Toy world giving a fond (and loud) farewell to the plastic soldier, and a teary one to Captain Super Captain after their stop in Super Hero World. Penn felt the worst falling behind him, his mission nearly complete and pulling of his greatest act of heroism despite certain fallbacks. However he forgets that things do not always go so smoothly without some cost. They zapped into the familiar western town, similar in all but the fact that there was a GIANT WORMHOLE SUCKING THEM IN!!!! Thankfully Amber lasso’d them just in time as they dangled near the evil duo. Penn had to push the feeling of hurt at seeing the part-time villain, focusing instead on the chipper minion.

“Larry! Quick quesh, why is this vortex so big?!” he shouted over the howling winds.

“We went to close it!”

“But another one opened up next to it, doubling in size! My top had no effect!”

“One top may not work but maybe two will, Rippen how many do you have?!”

“I have one!”

“Alright, all we have to do is launch both at the vortex!” his instructions were interrupted by the giant dino shaped stone.

“I won’t do it! I’m staying here with my cactus! I’ve named it Jennifer!” Penn looked at him, anger being swept away by feelings of disappointment towards the mans actions.

“You’re a hopeless coward!” he exclaimed accusatory in hopes to goad the man to action.

“I’m fine with that” was his response, Penn merely shook his head, no longer letting himself hope for some kind of redeeming quality from this man. He instead relayed his instructions to Sashi who was able to act swiftly but unfortunately came up short. His mind went on autopilot in a last ditch effort, it was time to be the hero.

Rippen felt a tightness in his chest as he saw the red-headed young man leap for the other top heading straight for the vortex. Honestly it was quite concerning how much his chest hurt but at the moment, with the multiverse at stake he could ignore it until later. However the pain did not agree as when the explosion erupted, completely erasing the hero’s visage from sight it gave a lurch that forced him to call out “Penn” just loud enough for him to hear it, though not enough to drown out the others concerns. He watched with the others, all in bated breath as the large cloud settled, waiting to see the damage left behind. Miraculously the mop of curly hair rose from the dust, seemingly unscathed instituting a wave of relief to the company, his friends and the locals coming up for celebrations.

“Yeah we did it!” he called out to join in on their merriment. In return he was met with multiple glares dampening the jolly moods making him pause in thought.

“Ah, you wouldn’t still be mad about the whole ‘trapping you in the nothingness’ thing would you?” he queried. The boy looked ready to give a response but no sound escaped, he seemed to struggle a moment to make a syllable sound out but failed. He instead simply turned around, putting as much distance as he could from his person. Rippen made a move to follow but found himself falling into the stomach of a dino along with Larry. A voice sounds from outside his fleshy prison regarding him angrily.

“You will stay away from him outside of missions or I will strangle you with your SPLEEN!” the last syllable was emphasized with a quick bulge pointed at his head protruding from the pink wall. With that they are left in silence, Larry once again just silently looking at him. What was with everyone today?

**Author's Note:**

> That was just... a thing, let me know of any mistakes cause I'm a bit rusty after so long of just writing random shit for no one and no editing so i accept any criticism, i just ask that they not be a "this is where you fucked up" and just "this and this can be this or this" type of thing.


End file.
